Phenac City
' Phenac City' (Japanese: フェナスシティ Phenace City) is a small city built around a desert oasis in southeast Orre. The entire city is surrounded by a wall that keeps out the harsh desert winds. Most of the buildings within Phenac are built of stone. In the center of town there is a large, ornamental fountain that serves as both decoration and a rich display of Phenac's water supply. The inhabitants of Phenac are generally good-natured folk; however, they are very suspicious of the citizens of Pyrite Town. Gossip about the criminals of Pyrite Town is always a popular topic, so people who announce that they come from Pyrite are met with suspicion. Places of Interest / Games Phenac Stadium In the very northern area of Phenac is Phenac Stadium, a giant dome-shaped Colosseum containing several gigantic waterfalls within its walls. The stadium was closed after Realgam Tower opened a short distance west of Phenac; however, some Trainers still come to the stadium's floor in search of battles. In Pokémon XD, the abandoned stadium was used by Cipher as a hideout during their attempt to take over Phenac City. Pokémon Center Phenac's Pokémon Center is notable in that its basement is home to the region's only trading station. Here, Pokémon can be traded between Orre (Colosseum and XD), Kanto (Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen), and Hoenn (Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald). Prestige Precept Gym The Prestige Precept Center, known locally as the Pre Gym, is located in the north-central area of town, is the closest equivalent to a Pokémon Gym in Orre. The first floor contains an instructing area as well as a Pokémon battle arena. The basement contains a series of simulated habitats (grassland, pond, rocks, and desert) ideal for training Pokémon to adapt to various areas. The leader of the Center is Justy. Mayor's House Located at the far west of town near the western gate, the Mayor's house is where Phenac's elected official works. In Colosseum, Mayor Es Cade is initially met here, though Miror B. and his peons later arrive to crash the house. In XD, Es Cade's replacement, Mayor Trest, can be met here, though he is initially missing. Further investigation in the house reveals exactly why... Places of Interest / Series *Colosseum *Prestige Precept Gym *Mayor's (The Flurte's) House *Pokémon Center *Pokémon Mart PokéMart Items Trainers / Games 11 people can be battled here in Colosseum and 9 people in XD: Gale of Darkness. In the Series Phenac is a recurring city in the Orichalcos/Shadow Pokémon arc. The Kaiba's arrive there to battle Frances Coppertino and Seto obtains a Shadow Seel and Giratina. The gang stays at the Flurte's home to rest and plan their next move and reunite with Sabrina, Gold, and Crystal. Wes also battles Justy and Folly to obatin 2 Shadow Pokémon and meets Rui. The gang meet Bluno, Rosso, and Verde who stole Sabrina, Gold, and Crystal's Croconaw, Typhlosion, and Meganium respectfully and turned them into Shadow Pokémon. Trivia *Besides having a similar sounding name to Phoenix, Arizona, the origin stories of Phenac and Phoenix are quite similar. Phenac was founded when the first mayor of the town (Mayor Es Cade's grandfather) drew water into the city, as mentioned by a resident in-game. Phoenix was founded when a man by the name of Jack Swilling had a series of canals built to bring water into the area. These canals followed an ancient Native American canal system, and the communities that sprung up along them were built on top of ruins of the same people. Eventually, the city came to be known as Phoenix, as it was a city born from the ruins of a former civilization.